Welcome Back
by dark1408
Summary: Oneshot. Sakura smirked in victory. “Oh? Naruto told me the look on your face was priceless when I said ‘Nejikun’.” SasuSaku


_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, or I'll be hugging them to death. XD_

**_

* * *

_**

**Welcome Back**

"_Uchiha Sasuke! If I ever see you again, I swear, I'll kill you!" _

That was 3 years ago, when Uchiha Sasuke first met Haruno Sakura in ANBU. He had came back from Orochimaru and was on probation, Tsunade was choosing the ANBU that will watch over him, when **she** came back to report about her mission.

She had walked in with a bright smile on her face, folder in hand, obviously proud that she had completed the S rank mission assigned to her, when she saw_ him_. Sakura dropped her folder in shock and stared at the Uchiha before shouting those words at him and storming out of the office, report left forgotten on the floor.

* * *

'_To think that I really never saw her since that day.' _Uchiha Sasuke was sitting at Ichiraku, waiting for his ANBU watcher. He snorted at the thought.

'_More like annoying dobe…'_

Just then, someone jumped on him. "SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!"

Sasuke nearly landed face first on the floor but manage to grab the table and glared at the person. It was the president of his unofficial fan club. He nearly used his Katon jutsu on them when he found out he still had a fan club. Luckily for his fan girls, Neji had Sasuke's tenkitsu sealed off, thus resulting in not enough chakra to perform it.

Sasuke stood up and pried Ami off him. He thank god that Ino had stopped doing that and was now going out with Sai, his replacement in Team 7 during his absence. Within the 3 years he was gone, things had really changed. Naruto gave up his crush for Sakura and started dating Hinata, Shikamaru was transferred to the Sand Village for the time being, an excuse to be with his girlfriend, Temari. Lee also gave up on Sakura and is dating Ten-ten, while Neji and the others were still single.

"Ami, get off me." Sasuke growled and she complied. She sat beside him and batted her eyelashes at her, which he rolled his eyes at. She was getting on his nerve, more then Sakura during the time she was a fan girl.

"Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke sighed in relief, he had never been so glad to hear Naruto's voice.

Naruto came in and saw Ami sitting beside Sasuke, the look on his best friend's face almost made him laugh. He grinned brightly and sat opposite them.

"Sasuke, wanna go train?" Ami was glaring at Naruto while hugging Sasuke's arm. Sasuke 'Hn' and got up, brushing the girl off him and started walking towards the training grounds. Naruto laughed and followed him, leaving Ami behind, trying to bore holes into Naruto's head for taking away _her_ Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Sakura was training with Hatake Kakashi in the old Team 7 training grounds. She wanted to improve her taijutsu, which was the weakest among all her skills. Kakashi was the best option not only because he knew her weaknesses, but he also trained her since young.

Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead that had formed from training 5 hours straight. Kakashi was leaning on a tree reading his perverted books, they were finally taking a break, and she sat down to meditate.

"Sakura! Kakashi!" she opened her eyes to see Kakashi waving to Naruto, who was coming towards them. She smiled at him which he returned, but her smiled melted away when she saw who was behind him.

"Hn. Kakashi, Sakura." The Uchiha nodded his head at them and sat down under a tree. Sakura was glaring at him, tempted to kill, but he was still on probation, and the village probably wanted the last Uchiha to be alive. Yes, the last, he had killed his brother on the way back to Konoha. ANBU found Sasuke bloodied and almost dead with Itachi lifeless at his feet.

"So, you guys training too?" Naruto asked Kakashi, who nodded and pointed to Sakura.

"She's improved a lot since the last time we trained together, why don't you have a round with her Naruto?"

Naruto grinned and Sakura got up, shifting to a defensive stance and smirked. Sasuke was looking from the place he was sitting, curious to know what the girl he had deemed as 'weak' could do.

Naruto made the first strike. He dashed forward with kunai in hand, attempting to slash her, but she somersaulted backwards, landed on her feet and punched the ground. Nothing happened and Naruto looked confused, but he jumped onto a tree branch to be cautious, and looked at Sakura whose hand was still connected to the ground. She smirked and threw a fuuma shuriken at Naruto, who was startled by the sudden assault and jumped down. Forming some handseals, he disappeared and appeared at Sakura's feet.

"Naruto Rendan!" he shouted and gave her an uppercut to her chin, making her fly up from the impact, but when he wanted to continue, she smirked. Before he noticed, a hand shot up from the ground and grabbed his ankle.

"Wha-!!" before he was buried underground, his head sticking out.

Sakura was standing above him, arms crossed. She smirked again.

"Doton; Shinju Zanshu no justsu." She smiled, sitting in front of Naruto. "I win this time."

Naruto pouted, making Sakura laugh more, Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and helped to get Naruto out. Sasuke was amused to see that Sakura had beaten Naruto in a friendly match, though it was not a long one. Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"So, would you want to try?" he asked him. Sasuke shrugged, and Naruto snickered.

"Kakashi, he has no chakra remember? Sakura would probably kick his _butt_ before he can do anything."

Kakashi chuckled while Sasuke and Naruto had a glaring contest. Sakura huffed and sat down, downing her water. She had to see Neji in a while, for his check up. He had came in to the hospital late last night from an ANBU mission, and his injuries were really serious. She sighed and got up.

"Sakura? Where're you going?" Kakashi asked when he saw his ex student walking out of the grounds.

"I have to go home, my shift is about to start, and I have to check up on Neji-kun, make sure he didn't reopen his wounds _again_…"

Kakashi nodded and smiled underneath his mask, while Naruto said 'bye' and continued the glaring contest with Sasuke.

'_Neji-_**kun**_? Since when does she call the Hyuuga like that?'_

Naruto grinned when he saw Sasuke's expression after Sakura had said 'Neji-kun'.

"Yeah teme, Sakura and Neji are quite close you know? He and her are constantly together for missions, cause she's the best medic around!"

Sasuke was only half listening to Naruto's ramblings, Kakashi saw his far off look and chuckled, confirming the Uchiha's feelings for his ex teammate.

* * *

"Right, lie in bed for at least 3 days, and no training should be enough." Sakura said, while taking off her gloves and coat.

Neji was putting his shirt back on after the examination, and Sakura sat in front of him.

"Neji-kun, you shouldn't go on missions for at least a week, but knowing you, you'd probably demand a mission from Tsunade-shishou tomorrow or later, so I made this cream."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What's it for? Don't tell me another one of your experimental creams, the last time I tried it, I had to stay in the hospital for another _2 weeks_."

Sakura chuckled. "No, this time it's safe, I'm **positive**. It was tested already by me and Tsunade-shishou."

Neji nodded and took the cream from her, though he still suspected something, he had to trust his medic…_right?_

He sweat dropped at her innocent look, and sighed, keeping the cream in his pocket. The moon was already out, signaling that it was late. Sakura took her bag and proceeded out.

"You coming or what? I can lock you here anyways." Sakura asked him, cocking her eyebrow.

"Right. Come on, I'll walk you home." Neji said, and she nodded, saying her thanks.

* * *

Sasuke was walking towards the Konoha Hospital, he had injured himself while training. Without chakra, he couldn't even use the medical jutsu that Kabuto had thought him. As he was walking in, he saw Sakura and Neji coming out.

"Sakura?" said girl turned and saw him, making her eyes narrowed. The Hyuuga just looked at him, face expressionless.

"What do you want Sasuke? It's the middle of the night." Sakura asked, crossing her arms. Sasuke shrugged. His arm was bleeding badly and if he didn't get it treated soon, he would faint from blood loss. He walked pass them, fully determined to ignore them, but was held back by his wide collar.

"Uchiha! What the **hell** did you do to your hand!?" Sakura yelled, making Sasuke winced at the volume of her voice. Neji smirked and leaned against a tree, waiting for Sakura.

"Injured…at _training_…" he mumbled, loud enough for only Sakura to hear. She sighed and gathered chakra onto her hands, swiping away the wound. He marveled the fact that she did it in just a few seconds. When she turned away though, he grabbed her hands, she glared at him.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you." Sasuke said. Sakura frowned, but she told Neji to go on ahead. At first he was hesitant, but she smiled and reminded him that Sasuke had no chakra, and he left.

They walked to the park and Sakura sat down on the bench, Sasuke however remained standing.

"Sakura…I…"

Sakura held up her hand and he stop. "Sasuke, if you want to _apologize_, don't bother, I've had** enough** of it."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "No Sakura, I did want to apologize, but I also wanted to ask you something."

Sakura leaned back. "What is it?"

"Why did you say you wanted to **kill** me?" Sakura jumped at this question.

"Wha- Oh, you mean 3 years ago? Well, I was mad. When you're mad, you say things."

Sasuke nodded, he understood. "So, you didn't mean it? Why didn't I see you for the past 3 years?

Sakura laughed, a true laugh in front of Uchiha Sasuke. He stared at her, completely confused.

"Sasuke, I was on a mission in Sand. It was labeled S-ranked, but mainly it was because Gaara needed more nin for scouting. He said that there had been reports on Sound nins around there."

Sasuke sighed. "So, you were going to and fro all the time?"

Sakura nodded. "I always come back late at night, and take off at dawn. I _was_ avoiding you, but I didn't think it would be this long, or that it would effect you."

Sasuke blushed lightly. "Don't _flatter_ yourself."

Sakura smirked in victory. "Oh? Naruto told me the look on your face was **priceless** when I said **_'Neji-kun'_**."

Sasuke growled, he would remember to kill Naruto for this. "…You've really changed."

Sakura shrugged. "So did you. You're no more the ice cube."

Sasuke smiled at the compliment, and Sakura actually smiled back. She no longer felt anger towards him, somewhere during the conversation, she had forgiven him.

"Sakura…" he started, but tensed when she hugged him. She was crying.

"Sasuke…_Welcome back_…" She manage to say, and he calmed down, wrapping his arms around the girl. He placed his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes, smiling softly as she repeated the words over and over.

* * *

"Hehehe…Sasuke actually showed emotion!" Naruto grinned brightly while snapping the camera. Neji and Kakashi were behind him, both were smirking and silently laughing. Naruto snickered, took one last shot and the three of them took off, leaving the two alone.

The next day however, when Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the hospital, which Sasuke had surprised Sakura by saying he would walk her there, they saw a poster. It was the picture of Sasuke hugging Sakura the other night. At the bottom it wrote, '**Sasuke the human ice cube finally shows emotion and is hugging Sakura!'**

Sakura had blushed and laugh at this when her friends came to asked her about it, and Naruto, well, his screams could be heard throughout the village when Sasuke found him.

**::END::**

* * *

_Doton; Shinju Zanshu no justsu:_ The hutsu Kakashi used on Sasuke the first time they trained. The part where Sasuke was dragged under.

**MaidenDark:** Well, another fic!! But it's kinda weird to me…

**Neji:** He didn't find us. By the way, Sakura's cream didn't put me in the hospital right?

**Kakashi:** (chuckles) He doesn't know.

**MaidenDark:** I wanted to finish this, so I didn't know how to place you guys in. And no, the cream didn't.

**Neji:** That sounded cruel. At least I'm safe from the cream. (Sakura whacks him)

**Kakashi:** (nods) Cruel indeed.

**MaidenDark:** (smirks) You want cruel ehh? Ne, Sasuke-kun! Kakashi and Neji are _also_ part of the scheme!

**Sasuke:** What!?

**Neji & Kakashi:** Uh-oh.

((Sasuke chases Neji and Kakashi, and Naruto was beaten to pulp in the Konoha Hospital.))

**MaidenDark:** Thank you for reading! Pls review! (laughs)


End file.
